


Smiles In My Destiny

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Claire Redfield, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019), Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Jill Valentine Is A Lesbian Trans Girl, LGBTQ+ characters, Lesbian Jill Valentine, Married Couple, Married Life, Pet Names, Red Valentine, Red Valentine (Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine), Romantic Red Valentine, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Jill Valentine, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Claire and her wife, Jill spend the night watching tv.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Smiles In My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I'm sorry for how short this one-shot is. I just finished writing it & I really enjoyed doing so. Now on with the story.

Claire couldn’t help but smile when Jill snuggled into her arms under their shared blanket as they laid on the couch in the living room watching a movie both women had been wanting to see for the longest time. It’s about a young trans woman coming out and falling in love with her best friend. It was pretty similar to Jill’s life story since Jill came out as trans and lesbian when they were both kids, falling in love, they started dating when they were both going to the same college in Raccoon City. She loved Jill so much.

She shifted around to make them both more comfortable with Jill laying half on the couch, half in her lap with her back against the armrest of the couch, her legs stretched out on the couch with Jill laying between her legs. Claire placed one hand on Jill’s head, threading her fingers through her hair, softly rubbing at her scalp, while she rested her other hand on the former S.T.A.R.S member hip.

“Comfy, baby?” Claire asked, receiving a nod from her adorable wife in response. Claire would never give Jill up for anything else in the world.

“Yep. I’m super fucking comfy. You’re so soft and warm. If I could, I’ll be in your arms for the rest of our lives. Today was a very, very long fucking day for me. So I really needed you.” Jill explained, flushing from her ears to her ample chest. If anyone or anything could cheer her up after having a bad day, it would be her amazing, beautiful wife and soulmate, Claire.

This time, it was Claire’s turn to blush, her cheeks flaring up with a bright pink tinge, causing Jill to giggle. Claire chuckled in response.

“Awe, Jilly-Bean. I’m happy to be your pillow whenever and wherever you want. That’s just how much I love you.” Claire replied lovingly, pulling her wife even closer to her.

“I love you too, Claire-Bear. More than life itself. Hey, what do you want for dinner tonight? I’m getting hungry.” Jill said, her stomach rumbling, announcing just how hungry she was at that very moment in time.

“I don’t know. How about we eat some cheeseburgers? I did buy a box of the kind that you can cook in the microwave from Sam’s Club the last time we went out shopping. Come on, let’s go get them.” Claire replied as Jill moved off of her so that they both could get to the kitchen.

xxxxxx

xxx-Later That NIght-xxx

xxxxxx

After eating their cheeseburgers, Claire and Jill finished watching the movie that they had picked, they went to their bedroom to make love before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of this one-shot. I promise that I'll get back to writing & updating my other current fanfics soon. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
